redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mauran Axestripe
How do you archive your talk page?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:55, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hi, Mauran! Just thought I'd tell you, your pic is a bit more than halfway done. I'm not sure how color will look on it when it's finished so I will post the black&white version and then see if color will work.--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 15:08, 17 August 2009 (UTC) , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Thank you for your kind words. I don't know what I was thinking. Believe me, I know Melodramatic. I have a 4 year old bro and a 6 year old sis }} yay! thank you mauran everyone heres so nice to new members! --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 14:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) re:file talk thank you! it was just a doodle i did of Mago, the main character in my fic im writing, it was my first time drawing a redwall character Done! Hope ya like it! thumb|--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 15:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll help. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 15:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Manual Of course I don't mind the Redwall Wiki's guide being an inspiration to one of your own as that generally is the wiki way, however it is considered appropriate to credit the wiki that inspired your content. I really can't think of any circumstances where it's OK to take a majority of someone else's hard work and pass it off as your own without crediting the originator of said work somewhere. The Help Wiki is an excellent resource for those starting new wikis, and all the neat little MediaWiki messages are explained there too. --LordTBT Talk! 19:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) two requests 1.could you check out my fanfic. 2.you left me out of your best writers poll.thanks!!!(i like exclamation marks) --skipper falloon wassup matey 02:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! THE new pic is SOOOO AWESOMe!!!!! THank you SOOOOO much!! The other one was good but this one is AWESOME!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!Segalia 14:15, 28 August 2009 (UTC) oh and I know that signing something does not make someone my friend:). I am starting to consider you as my friend, and not because you signed:DSegalia Beware the Warrior! 11:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Will you check out my User page under the heading Contest! Thanks a lot! [[User:Wild Doogy Plumm|Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! hi!!! =D I got no questions yet but I do wana say hi. --Stardust Hare 14:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Ooo! I gota question!!!!! whats the bally 'ole shoutbox? how can you get on it? please clear this up, --Stardust Hare 14:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) the rp when does that role playing thingymajig start? --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 16:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Testing , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= ''My axe and I are one. }} -- --John-E 16:03, September 30, 2009 (UTC) cool! thx. ok. here's the description: Name: Lisie Streambattle Species: otter Fur color: darkish brown Clothes: A light blue dress with a silver breastplate over it. in the middle of the breastplate, there's a golden maple leaf design. Eyes: dark blue weapon: two long, metal tipped javelins hair: tied into two ponytails. ok. thx again, matey. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 16:39, October 2, 2009 (UTC) take as long as u need, matey! thx again!--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 03:34, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey there Mauran; can I use your character in my fan fiction? --Lady Bloodwrath Eulaliaaa!! 16:36, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Update LoR ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:06, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Update on LoR. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 20:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Update Layla of Redwall! --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 22:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Update! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 15:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME UPDATE ON LAYLA OF REDWALL!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 17:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Book 2 of Layla of Redwall......update -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 22:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) it's alright. if ur busy, you dont have to do it.--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 16:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 22:53, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall! -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 16:46, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Update Layla of Redwall. -Layla Goldeneyes 01:37, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Layla of Redwall update. -Layla Goldeneyes 23:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, Mauran! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:12, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah...me too P: It's sad to drop a book you loved for a long time, but hey...nothing lasts forever. Ferret who can't sit still It's 2010, time to vent! :D 15:14, January 1, 2010 (UTC) How are you, Mauran? I haven't seen you in forever. --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 03:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Are you from Australia as well?Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 06:12, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Mauran, where are you? You haven't been on in forever! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:26, May 10, 2010 (UTC) You've vanished...off the face of the earth... Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 06:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I haven't seen you around for a while? And has someone been spamming yore page?-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 19:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Greetings I am Jedi master Darvon. Jedi consular and master of the force. I own a guild and a wikia: http://www.darvon.wikia.com/ I have a elite gulid of Jedi commandos under my command and I like star Wars books and everything on that matter better than red wall. Even though I have not read any of the Red Wall books, you will be suprized on how well it may turn out to be. I still need some meditation time to get further insight but I will give you the curtisy of telling you when the prolague of my new fan fic will come out. I have been to many wikis so I know the wiki markup fairly well and how this shabla picture restraint will stop soon. May the force be with you and my regaurds to lord TBT MasterDarvon 17:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Noooo, I have not disappeared off the face of the earth. I've just... er, visited other sites for the last year or so. :3 I've kind of forgotten Ye Olde Wikitexte, so I'm going to cheat and browse the pages again.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *Crushes Mauran in a vicelike hug* YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE NEVER COMING BACK! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 08:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas (Eve)! And a Happy New Year! And Welcome Back-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 13:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC)